La Era Koddstol
by Adume
Summary: ¡Los Koddstol se han apoderado del poder de la hoja,han mandando a la hokage y a todos los habitantes de la aldea al exilio! ahora la misión sera recuperar las tierras...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto.

Au

* * *

><p>Koddstol:<p>

Lo Koddstol o los kodd son, digamos, personas diferentes, no de otro planeta, simplemente diferentes.

Los hombres no superan el metro sesenta, y lo más curioso es que tienen la mitad del cabello verde y la otra mitad negra, pero eso si su cabello es natural, nada de tintes ni porquerías artificiales, ejem ¿te preguntaras y cuando envejecen de qué color se les pone el cabello? o ¿se quedan así? Exactamente como nosotros les cambia el color de cabello, de negro pasa a ser blanco y de verde pasa a ser un amarillo pálido.

Ahora es el turno de las chicas, las mujeres se caracterizan por llevar el cabello de cualquier color, sus ojos llaman mucho la atención pues su ojo derecho, como decirlo, es de color negro con blanco, pero no lo normal que todos conocemos, la esclerótica es negra y el iris y la pupila son de color blanco, sin tanto rodeo tienen la parte blanca negra y la parte negra blanca y según las malas lenguas dicen que si te miran por más de 1 minuto fijamente te quedas sin cerrar el ojo derecho para siempre. Nahh el otro ojo si es normalillo.

Otra cosilla que casi se me olvidaba, pero no se me olvido ¡eh guapetones! Es que tienen una vida promedio de 35 años, los que cumplen esta edad se les considera ancianos.

Hace más de 5 años que los koddstol se sublevaron contra el pueblo de Konoha, partiendo de la idea de que eran discriminados y señalados con el dedo mientras iban por la calle (quien no los señalaría siendo tan raros) y en una noche fría del mes de julio (ya, sobretodo que hace ''tanto frio'' en julio, pero digamos que ese diga hubo una borrasca ;)) tomaron las armas y se hicieron con el poder de la hoja, enviando a la hokage al exilio.

Se hicieron las casas y departamentos por todo lo alto, literalmente ya que los construyeron encima de otras casas ya existentes, para acceder a ellas se tiene que pasar por caminos subterráneos que conducen unas escaleras en el interior.

Estos personajes se apropiaron de gran parte de la aldea, alzaron unas murallas para que los otros, si, las malas personas que los discriminaban no pudieran entrar.

La nueva ciudad se llamó ''Cayr'' .


	2. Indignados

**Capitulo 1 : indignados: **

En un caluroso 28 de junio un joven caminaba dando zancadas, con el ceño fruncido y con un uniforme un poco ridículo por la aldea de Konoha, consistía en unos pantalones bota ancha color amarillo fosforescente al igual que su camisa en la cual se mostraba el nombre de la compañía de correos ''konoha-express '' ,miraba con hastió a todas aquellas personas que sonreían, envidiaba su felicidad, ya que él tenía que hacer de cartero entre los Kodd y lo poco que quedaba de la aldea de Konoha ,ignorando a los curiosos que se le quedaban mirando apresuro el paso pasando olímpicamente de las miradas, miro su reloj que marcaba las 4 de la tarde y maldijo internamente, especialmente a aquellos personajes llamados Koddstol que se aprovecharon de la estupidez de la gente para hacerse con el poder, para él sencillamente eran unos payasos con suerte, y gracias a esos payasos con suerte se quedaría sin almuerzo.

De repente como si kami-sama lo odiase comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, miro al cielo incrédulo porque estaba totalmente despejado hace unos 5 minutos, pero todavía el sol alumbraba a la aldea (N/a: lo que significaba que dos viejos se estaban casando xD) saco un paraguas que le había cogido a Naruto antes de salir del apartamento, en el instante en que lo abrió, la lluvia comenzó a intensificarse y el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, ignorando a los cambios climáticos avanzo más de prisa, la brisa helada se le calaba por los huesos, pero por lo menos no se estaba mojando, pensó optimista antes que el paraguas se le volteara a causa del viento quien luchaba en contra de él por llevárselo, hizo fuerza pero se le escapó de las manos y comenzó a arrastrase a unos cuantos metros, corrió en su búsqueda pero resbaló y cayó en un charco de agua sucia que se había formado y cada vez se hacía más grande, se levantó, patinó un poco con el piso mojado y cuando por fin lo atrapo dijo :

-Estúpido Naruto porque tiene que comprar siempre las cosas más baratas- camino despacio pero con paso firme para no resbalar de nuevo.

Cuando llego al departamento, empapado hasta el alma, como si se estuvieran burlando de él la lluvia se cesó, los pájaros cantaron y hasta salió un arco iris. Soltó un bufido y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, el portero lo saludo, a lo que el soltó su monosílabo favorito a modo de respuesta, se dirigió al ascensor pero había un letrero que decía ''estamos en mantenimiento, por favor use las escaleras'' fulmino al letrero con la mirada como si este tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias, sin ganas subió las escaleras procurando agarrarse de la barandilla por si a la autora se le daba por tirarlo por ellas (las escaleras) ,cuando llego su piso, rogo porque no se le hubieran quedados las llaves porque eso ya sería tener demasiada mala suerte, sonrió al sentir al objeto en su pantalón (n/a: pensé dejarlo afuera pero ya sería muy cruel con el pobre)

Antes de entrar procuro escurrirse la ropa y el cabello, se sacó los zapatos e hizo lo mismo con las medias/calcetines porque si entraba en ese estado todo empapado Kakashi lo mataría por ensuciar su piso, si, Kakashi era amo de casa. Suspiro y dejo el paraguas abierto en el pasillo para que se secase, tomo su mochila y reviso que las cartas que traía estuvieran a salvo y efectivamente lo estaban, ya más aliviado se dispuso a entrar.

-¡Estoy en casa! –anuncio su llegada, pero nadie respondió ni salió a su encuentro, colgó su bolsa en el perchero no sin antes sacar las cartas que tenía que entregar a Tsunade, aunque estuviera exiliada seguía mandando sobre la pequeña Konoha , las dejo en la mesa y se fue al baño a darse una buena ducha (ya que había caído en un charco de agua sucia),cuando estuvo adentro abrió la regadera y las gotas empezaban a caer sobre su cuerpo relajando sus músculos ,se inclinó levemente para que el agua que caía le masajeara la espalda, se peinó el cabello con sus dedos, empezó a enjabonarse primero la cara, los brazos, el torso, comenzó a bajar y ejem… se escuchó un portazo.

-¡Estoy indignado! –Grito una voz muy familiar desde la sala-¡sencillamente indignado! ¿Cómo es posible? Es que esos hijos de su mama estaban esperando la más mínima oportunidad para echarme-siguió con su monologo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, se aventó al sofá como un bulto de papas/patatas, estiro las piernas y las subió sobre una mesilla de centro que estaba en medio de los sofás.

-¡Naruto! ¡Que te dije de subir los pies sobre la mesa!-le reprendió Kakashi que iba llegando de hacer las compras.

El rubio bajo los pies de mala gana y volteo la cara aun si dejar de fruncir los labios.

-Me echaron-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin haberse enterado de lo que había dicho el chico.

-¡Que me echaron, coño!-respondió receloso.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-refunfuño Kakashi con los brazos en forma de tasa.

-Resulta, pasa y acontece, que yo me encontraba lo más de bien, lo más de fine, hasta que me encomiendan la misión de ponerle la ropa a un maniquí, yo pensé '' pan comido'' y fui a por la ropa para ponérsela al maniquí, la traje, aja, entonces la condenada al maniquí no le entraba, le dije a mi jefe que no le entraba, entonces él me dijo que eso no era posible porque estaba totalmente seguro que ESA era la talla del maniquí, me resigne y dije, 'ta bueno vamo a ponerle la ropa, lo cogí de los brazos pero nada que entraba, entonces se la metí, la camisa, como pude por la cabeza, le alce los brazos, para aja, ya tu sabe, you know what i mean ,le entro justita justita, yo sonreí y levante el pulgar como aprobación entonces el condenado muñeco comenzó a tambalearse, yo me asuste ,trate de cogerlo, pero se cayó y se hizo una mierda, se le cayó la cabeza y se le hizo una raja, y ese fue el motivo de que porque me echaron, fin.

-Primero Naruto, que te he dicho de hablar así, segundo te dije que ese trabajo no era para ti, por dios ¡vestidor de maniquíes!-ironizo.

Se escucharon unas carcajadas de fondo, un pelinegro salió con una toalla y el cabello mojado riéndose de la desgracia del rubio.

-¡No te reías bastardo!-le reclamo Naruto.

-¿Y que si lo hago? Mira como me rio jajaja- respondió con sorna.

-Idiota-lo enfrento.

-Si yo soy idiota ¿tú que serás?-replico.

-¡Mani-gay!

-¿Qué?- enarco las cejas-haber Naruto tus eres el que trabaja con maniquíes no yo.

-¡El que piensa pierde!-le grito y en un santiamén la toalla volaba por los aires dejando ver las vergüenzas de Sasuke al descubierto.

Y como si todo pasara en cámara la lenta, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, los tres hombres se miraron horrorizados, se escucharon un par de pasos y una pelirrosa entro en escena.

-¡Ya lleg...-dijo pero no alcanzo a completar la frase, sus labios formaron un ovalo perfecto.

El azabache se apresuró a coger la toalla, sonrojado hasta las orejas le dio un zape a Naruto quien reía como tonto.

-Bienvenida, Sakura-chan-le respondió Kakashi tratando de llamar su atención.

-Emm-logro decir mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-Yo, este- dijo Naruto.

El pelinegro salió como alma que lleva el diablo, llegó a su habitación y se cambió, se miró en el espejo y suspiro ''hoy no era su día '' pensó.

La chica ya un poco más calmada, dejo las llaves sobre la mesa, no sin antes echar un vistazo a ver se venía el pelinegro, suspiró y se sacó los tacones de más de 10 centímetros, se estiro y dejo escapar un bostezo, se había quedado de nuevo toda la noche ayudando a Tsunade con aquellas personas que se habían quedado sin vivienda después de la invasión de los Koddstol, admitía que estaría mejor estando en la aldea, me refiero a TODA la aldea no solo a una pequeña parte, donde las condiciones de vida no eran las mejores y la paga ni se diga, trabajaba más horas de lo establecido, estaba ojerosa y había perdido unos cuantos kilos, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas que advertían salir a causa del sueño observo un trozo de papel que llamo su atención, se podía leer; _Exiliados de Konoha; están invitados al torneo que se celebrara la próxima semana el día 5 de julio en las instalaciones deportivas de Cayr…_

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curiosa a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Naruto quien no apartaba la vista de la televisión.

-Esta carta-señalo al papel.

-No lo sé.

-¡Kakashi! ¿Tú qué me dices?-le pregunto al hombre que estaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué te diga qué?-le grito.

-Esta carta ¿de quién es?

-No lo sé, Sakura el cartero es Sasuke no yo-respondió burlón, avergonzada, esforzó una sonrisa que nadie vio-¡Pregúntale a él si tienes tanta curiosidad!-si antes estaba avergonzada ahora estaba peor, las orejas se le encendieron al imaginarse la situación de hace unos momentos, pero se dijo a si misma que ya era una persona adulta y que no tendría por qué sentir vergüenza del cuerpo humano, eso mejor se lo dejaba a Adán y a Eva.

Kakashi sonrió para sí mismo, mientras picaba la cebolla y lloraba un poco, quería que esa noche todos se olvidaran de sus preocupaciones, ya de por si era estresante ver como se burlaban de ellos los payasos de los ''Kodd'' cuando iban a los alrededores de Cayr, pretendía alegrarlos con la comida, porqué barriga llena corazón contento ¿no?

Exhalo profundo y con el corazón retumbando en su cabeza se armó de valor para tocar la puerta, luego de un par de segundos apareció un Sasuke ya vestido, se miraron, la chica no estaba segura de poder seguir manteniéndole la mirada, entonces trago y aclaro la garganta.

-¿Sasuke-kun esta carta…?-titubeo un poco al preguntar.

-Esa carta no te pertenece-le respondió arisco quitándosela de las manos-me encargaron entregársela a Tsunade.

-Ya-dijo ella y no pudo resistirlo más y bajo la mirada-Lo siento-susurro.

-Si quieres, me puedes acompañar y así de paso te enteras-trato de no ser grosero con ella debido a la charla que tuvo con Kakashi y Naruto sobre los sentimientos de la muchacha.

-¿Enserio?-Le brillaron los ojos.

-Si-dijo lacónico, Sakura le salto a los brazos y lo apretó fuerte-gracias.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-pregunto curioso.

-Es que de acuerdo con lo que diga esa carta, podríamos acceder a Cayr y planear una venganza.

-Y yo que pensé que yo era el vengador- sonrió pero a la ella no le hizo gracia.

-Esos payasos me dejaron sin casa, y a mis padres les toco irse a donde mis abuelos-se trono los dedos mientras fruncía el ceño, en ese mismo instante un rayo rasgo el cielo dándole un aspecto tétrico a la chica con mirada de psicópata.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la sala, Naruto había gritado, se encontraba sacudiendo las manos de un lado a otro en forma de ventilador tratando de esparcir el humo que salía del electrodoméstico.

-¡Kakashi trae una ponchera!- tosió mientras observaba como las gotas de lluvia descendían del techo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sakura quien había llegado a su lado, lo miro preocupada y ayudo a Kakashi a colocar la ponchera para que esta recogiera el agua.

-Si seguimos así nos vamos a inundar-concluyo Kakashi mirando el chorro.

-Sin televisor y sin empleo-dijo Naruto abatido-menudo día.

-Ya te digo-dijo Sasuke.

-Estoy indignado-Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Ya somos dos-lo apoyo el moreno.

-Dirás tres-replico Kakashi.

-Cuatro-Sakura se tumbó junto a Naruto.

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

Deja un review si no quieres que haga sufrir más a Sasuke ;)


End file.
